Of Foxes and Wolves
by SteamPunkWolf
Summary: All it took was large fight and now my siblings are mad at me, one mishap later and I find myself in a part of Jasper I hadn't been before. I ended up down river with some fox, it wasn't long till my crush ended up down river with me.
1. Chapter 1

Of wolves and foxes

Chapter 1

Runt's POV

"Runt get in here!" My mom yelled at me, I was covered in mud and she wasn't to happy at me. "How did you get this muddy!" I gulped.

"Well you see mom…" I started to talk till my siblings interrupted.

"It was a dare and Magril was watching." Claudette giggled and I shot her a look.

"So you did this to impress a girl?" Mom replied and I growled at Claudette.

"No I didn't and Claudette was off with Fleet by herself." I shot back as dad walked in.

"She was what?" He asked sounding sort of upset. My sister shot me a look as my brother chimed in.

"With Fleet on the ledge." He snickered and Claudette shot a look now at him.

"It's not like we did anything." She explained annoyed.

"No way I saw you and him kiss!" I said and quickly covered my mouth flinging mud on my parents.

"You two what?" They said in unison and Claudette got embarrassed.

"I...um he….um…." She started to get flustered. "STINKY PUSHED RUNT INTO A MUD PIT!" She yelled and they turned their attention to Stinky.

"STINKY!" THey yelled out

"He told me too so he could impress Magril!" he yelled back their attention turning back to me.

"Claudette no seeing Fleet for a week, Stinky no alpha training for a week, and Runt get cleaned up and you're grounded for a week!" Mom finally said.

"What!?" All three of us yelled. "That's not fair!"

"That's final." Dad said and all three of us groaned loudly. I walked off and started cleaning off my fur and overheard mom talking to dad.

"I'm going to go tell Nars what's going on between them." Dad said

"That might be a good idea." Mom replied and dad started to walk off. My siblings ran out of the den and it wasn't long before we were fighting among each other.

"How could you tell them Runt!" Claudette yelled at me

"I panicked!" I answered back and she growled tackling me into the sticker bushes. I tried to push her off though through all the rolling around and struggling it wasn't long till our fur was a mess. She growled as she pulled out of the thorns.

"Claudette, Runt knock it off." Stinky said she turned to face me.

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" She yelled and it hurt, I whined backing up into the sticker bushes and Stinky looked at her in awe.

"Claudette!" He came to my defense and she looked at him. 

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T ALSO WANT IT!" She screamed I knew she was upset about the punishment. Stinky growled and pounced on her, the two rolled on the ground fighting each other.

"CLAUDETTE, STINKY!" Mom yelled loudly seeing the two but they were to carried away fighting, mom grabbed Claudette and dad got Stinky.

"THEY STARTED IT!" They yelled in unison.

"I don't care who started it you're both in trouble!" Dad replied

We were put back into the den my siblings got another week on their punishments. Claudette wasn't speaking to me anymore and Stinky wasn't to thrilled at me either. I sat in the back of the den, occasionally Claudette would look over at me and scoff sticking her nose up. Mom and dad were talking about stuff outside as Stinky looked over at me.

"Told you, you should've cleaned up before coming home." He said before walking off and laying down in a corner. I couldn't believe they were blaming all this stuff on me, I wanted to get away from them

Chapter 1 Runaway

It had been a week and things weren't even close to being patched up with us mom and dad saw this and took the rest of our punishment off. Mom was teaching Claudette and Stinky some of her tricks today and I was left at home with dad. 

"Dad?' I sat next to him as he watched mom train them.

"Oh hey Runt something up?" he asked me

"Would it have been better if I was an alpha?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"Oh I get it you miss out with being with Stinky and Claudette how about you join them." He gestured for me to go and ran over which quickly turned out to be a mistake, seeing how they were in the middle of doing a spin out. They slammed right into me and we rolled out into a tree. At the same time Nars was bringing over Fleet apparently, and it all happened in front of him.

"RUNT!" They both yelled and I gulped mom quickly rushing over and dad going to intercept Nars.

"You two behave." Mom hissed at the two and they nodded, they walked off with Fleet. I followed after them and Claudette turned around after we were out of our parent's range of hearing.

"Alphas only Runt." She said as they went off.

"Fine! I'll just go off and have fun on my own then!" I yelled at them before running off into the forest. I kept running till I slipped and fell into a river. I grabbed ahold of a log so I floated down a little ways before hitting the bank. I looked around and grabbed a nearby stick and put in the ground.

"Stupid siblings...from now on I'll show I'm just a good as any alpha." I said aloud as I sat down. I looked around now realizing I hadn't been this far down the river. I saw a grey tail with a white tip flew out from next to me. I ran and hid in the bushes as a grey fox walked out and started drinking from the river.

"Ugh I hate mornings." he said before stretching out. I saw a tan field mouse dark from behind him and jump on his snout.

"There's a wolf cub here." He said and the fox groaned.

"I thought wolve's only stayed by that valley thing." The fox said sniffing the air. "Come on out kid I won't bite."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Followed

Runt's POV

"So kid let me guess fell into the river?" the fox snickered before heading off into the forest with the mouse I quickly followed him. "Hey hey who said you could follow me?" He pushed me back towards the river.

"But I'm lost.'" I replied he rolled his eyes.

"But you're a wolf and wolves don't go well with foxes." He replied and I scoffed.

"Why's that?" I asked sitting down, he sat down in front of me and cleared his throat as the mouse hopped up on his head.

"The story goes back to Europe or at least that's what my parents told me. There was a fox who was wanting to get some chickens from a farmer, in order to do that he needed help. There was a wolf lived in the same forest as the fox, the two decided to work together. They got the chickens but the wolf wanted more, so they got some pigs from the farmer, the wolf wanted more but the fox said it was no longer safe. The farmer had laid out traps all over his property. The wolf kept pushing and pushing till finally the fox gave in. They snuck in and the wolf had gotten so big that he got stuck and the fox went to save himself and got his leg stuck in a trap. They were both killed and cooked up." He replied it wasn't a story I had heard about. "Or at least that's what my parents told me when I asked them." He scratched the back of his ear with his foot.

"So you're not gonna help me?" I asked and he looked at me and the mouse whispered something in his ear.

"Alright fair point Smix." He addressed the mouse. "I'll help you back but only if I can get two caribou from it." he said

"Alright deal." I replied I heard screaming coming from the river and spotted Magril struggling to stay afloat.

Earlier…

Claudette's POV

"What's with you two?" Fleet asked as Runt ran off. "We've never excluded him before."

"We're just ugh." I replied getting flustered and irritated.

"We kinda got in trouble because of him." Stinky piped up as we followed Fleet.

"Well let's get Magril so we can have even teams." He said, we followed him and soon after we got his sister we set up goals and started playing. I was on Fleet's team and Magril on Stinky's we were hitting a pinecone back and forth trying to get it in the opposing goal.

"Over here!" I called out and Fleet passed it to me and hit it with my head a little too hard. Magril went to grab it and jumped.

"Stop!" We called out but it was too late as she dropped down into the river below. "MAGRIL!" We all yelled out and ran to the edge, she had gotten onto a log and was flowing down stream.

"MOM DAD!" I yelled loudly and they came rushing over.

Present.

Runt's POV 

"Come on kid help" The fox told me as we pulled on a vine that was around the log bringing Magril to us. We panted as Magril jumped off and hid behind me. "What's her deal?" He panted and the mouse snickered.

"You're out of shape Cres." The mouse snickered

"Oh shut up." The fox panted. "Just haven't had to pull anything recently."

"So." The mouse jumped off his head and onto mine. "What's the story she mute?"

"No she's just shy." I replied and the mouse jumped off.

"Well Cres now there's two kids." The mouse said and the fox groaned.

"So what do you want me to do give them the talk." He rolled his eyes. "You two weren't running away together or something like that were you?" Magril pushed me to speak up as she stayed back.

"Um no I guess we both fell in." She motioned for me to let her whisper in my ear. I let her and nodded as she told me what had happened. "They were playing a game and got to carried away and she fell in."

"Uh huh must be some game then." The fox mocked us as he stood up and started walking off.

"Come on." I motioned for Magril to follow she stayed close behind me but kept her eyes on the fox. "So where are we going?" I asked and the fox looked behind.

"I'm tired we can take you back later not that high up on my to do list today." He smirked as he kept walking to a smaller den. "Roxy you home?" A bright orange fox walked out and she scoffed seeing him.

"Don't tell me you think things have gotten better." She growled at him.

"Roxy Roxy Roxy, there's kids here." He pointed to us and she snapped her jaws close to his throat. 

"Why are there wolves here?" She hissed and magril hid behind me and we started to back up a bit.

"They washed up on the bank, where I slept after you kicked me out last night…." He gulped and she stopped growling.

"So this your good deed for the day?" She snickered and rolled her eyes. "They can dry off in the den but you still can't come in."

"What? Oh come on Roxy." The fox whined and she motioned for us to come in.

"Wait out here." She walked into the den after we walked in.

"Alright ladies first." She rubbed her fluffy tail on Magril getting off the excess water, she did me next. "So you two need to get back to the valley I'm guessing seeing that's where most wolves are from." 

"Yeah will you help us?" I asked

"Sure, I doubt that fox out there is gonna get anywhere close." She replied

"Hey I heard that!" Cres yelled from outside and she snickered

"I'm still mad at you!" She shot back. "You two should rest Cres and I will get some food before we leave." She left and Cres followed her, leaving the mouse Smix to watch over us.


End file.
